NEW Beyond Belief
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Welcome to a new season of Beyond Belief. Five stories never before seen and you can decide what's true and what isn't. At the end of the fan fiction I will reveal what's real and what's not. Please, read and review thanks.
1. Story 1: Prediction

Beyond Belief : Fact or Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Beyond Belief. The True Stories I do not own either they are stories that were told to me by various people: Names, dates, and places have been changed in the true stories to protect those involved. The fictional stories are copyrighted by me.

**We live in a world where the real and unreal live side by side. **

**Where it's difficult to tell what is fantasy and what is reality.**

**Tonight we will tell five stories. Some of based on real events and others are just pure fiction.**

**Can you figure out which is which?**

**Be careful you may discover the answers are …**

**BEYOND BELIEF.**

Host: Victoria O'Connor was very practical and realistic as a person but she's about to realize that life may not be practical or realistic.

Story #1: PREDICTION

Narrator: I never believed in magic or psychic mumbo jumbo my friend Stacy was all about that. Psychics were all she talked about. One helped her find her sister a new boyfriend, another predicted exactly when her uncle was going to die and how. I kept telling her that it was just coincidence. Her sister had been best friends with her boyfriend since 4th grade their feelings would come out eventually and her uncle had a heart condition so a heart attack was not out of the question. She wanted to show me proof though so that's why we went to see a psychic.

(Two girls walk into a psychic's parlor)

Woman: I am Madam Tetralli. How may I help you, weary travelers?

Stacy: ( hands over money) We have some questions. I would like to know if my boyfriend Daniel and I have a future together?

(The Woman started going to a lotus position and omhed like crazy and then stopped)

Woman: A big change will being coming in your life very soon. It is unclear however, whether it will be a good change or a bad change.

Stacy: What do you mean?

Woman: I see tears but whether they are tears of joy or of sorrow , the spirits are not allowing me to see.

Victoria: In other words, she has no idea. I told you this was a jip.

Woman: I assure you it is not a jip as you put it. Perhaps, if the unbeliever will allow me to predict something for her, I shall prove it.

(Victoria hands over money reluctantly. The psychic takes her hand)

I see you. You have a family. You are married to a very handsome man and the two of you have twins.

Victoria: You're saying I'm going to marry my boyfriend Jason.

Woman: Perhaps, could you describe this Jason?

Victoria: He's average height, black hair, blue eyes…

Woman: No, I do not see that man in your future. The man I see has blonde hair and brown eyes. He's a kind, generous, a very bright man, and he's a doctor. And you will have a lot in common with this man.

Victoria: That's ridiculous I don't know a man like that. Jason is nothing like that.

Woman: But you will meet him very soon.

Victoria : Stacy, let's get out of here. I've got to go home and get ready for my date with Jason tonight.

(Stacy and Victoria leave the psychic's parlor)

Narrator: I did feel slightly uneasy about what the psychic had said.

(At a club)

Jason: Vicky, is something bothering you?

Victoria: Do you believe in psychic readings?

Jason: No. That's ridiculous. How could anyone predict what's going to happen in someone's life? You don't believe that stuff do you?

Victoria: Well, no but Stacy took me to see one today and she predicted the man I'm going to marry.

Jason: Say good things about me?

Victoria: It wasn't you. It was some doctor.

Jason: But I'm not pre-med.

Victoria: Exactly, she described this guy so perfectly. What if she's right.

Jason: She isn't. She couldn't possibly be so don't worry about it.

Victoria: You're right I'm being ridiculous.

Narrator: I had put everything out of my mind after my talk with Jason. Years had gone by and I had yet to bump into the guy the psychic had predicted. I moved out of town and back again. Jason and I had broken up and dated other people and still no doctor until one day when my friend Stacy made me go on a blind date with a friend of Daniel's.

(A College party)

Stacy: I'm telling you. You'll love this guy.

Victoria: If you say so but you owe me big and if I don't like him I'm leaving.

Stacy: Here they come.

(Two guys walked up them)

Stacy: Hey, Daniel.

Daniel: Hey, Stacy.

Stacy: O, this is my friend Victoria.

Daniel: Hello, Victoria. This is my friend Paul. ( gestures towards a blonde haired, brown eyed guy next to him)

Victoria:Hello, Paul.

Paul: Hello, Victoria. Would you care to dance?

Victoria: So, Paul what do you do?

Paul: I'm a restaurant manager.

Victoria: O, that's nice.

Paul: It's just til I finish med school.

Victoria: You want to be a doctor?

Paul: Yea. Do you want go somewhere and talk. It's kind of noisy in here.

Victoria: Ok, so Paul what do you like ?

Paul: Good food and television. I love sports but I know women don't if you're over and there's a game on I wouldn't mind missing it.

Victoria: I like sports. I wouldn't mind watching a game or two. As long as we can add tennis to that list.

Paul: I love tennis. Do you play?

Victoria: Actually, I do. Not that great though.

Paul: No one's perfect.

Narrator: I started to think about what the psychic had said three years ago. She was very right. I did marry a blonde haired, brown eyed doctor who I had a lot in common with. She was right about Stacy too she did cry ,tears of joy ,at my wedding. Then cried some more at her own to Daniel a few months later. And as you might have guessed I don't think psychic readings are mumbo jumbo anymore.

The End

Host: What really happened here? Did a psychic really predict the man Victoria was going to marry? If not, then how do you explain the fact that she knew his eye color, hair color, and profession? Was Victoria just subconsciously drawn to that type of man? Then how do you explain their common interests? Now for the real question: Is this story real? Or did we just conjure up a tale?

Author's note:

I will let you know if this story is true or false at the end of the fanfiction. But you can guess if it's true or false in a review. Thank you.


	2. Story 2: Cemetery

Host: (looking at a skull on the table) Death is something people don't really like to think about. Not only does Jane not like to think about it but she doesn't like facing it head on. So, like most people she tries to avoid it but death is about to take her into a night she will never forget.

Cemetery

Jane ,the local librarian, was finishing up her daily check of the books to make sure everything was in it's proper place. She was working as fast as she could to finish. Tonight, was a special night for Jane because she was going to visit her mother and father. This may have seemed very normal for anyone else but Jane's parents were dead and she was going to visit them at the cemetery. She hadn't seen her mother since her funeral a few months before and hadn't seen her father since that day either. She wasn't very comfortable with the idea that they were both gone and she knew visiting them would just confirm it. But she had decided that today was going to be the day she saw them. Unfortunately, her plans to leave work early had fallen through when the library got swamped with people. Her boss, Mr. Elms could not be more pleased but it meant that Jane would have to go that evening instead.

Finally, she had finished the last row of books in the last stack. She went to the florist picked up some flowers and then drove to St. Mary's cemetery. It was 6:30pm when she got there. She drove through the cemetery going past grave site after grave site. She couldn't quite remember where her parents were buried because at the funeral all she could think about was that her mother was gone. Suddenly, she recongized the hill that they had buried on. She stopped the car and went up to their plot. She placed the flowers down on the grave "Mom… Dad… I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while. I guess, I was just scared. I miss you two so much. I wish you were still here. " Jane stopped and turned around. She thought she heard something but of course nothing was there. She shrugged it off " Anyway, I should go. It's getting late. Love you two." Said Jane who left the grave yard and got back in her car. It was pitch black now and it was hard to tell what road went where. She drove down what she thought was the right road and ended up at a dead end. She then turned around to go back the way she came and suddenly saw a man with a lantern and a dog next to him on the side of the rode. It was 7:30pm and no one in town usually came to the cemetery at night because they believed it was haunted so seeing someone else here was highly unusual. She didn't want to hit the guy so she swerved down another road to avoid him. But when she turned down that road he was in front of her again. It couldn't have been the same guy maybe the road looped around?

She turned and went back the way she came and there he was again. She was starting to get very scared. Who was this guy? Why was he following her? How was he doing it? No one could be that fact could they? It was true that he was just standing there but the way he looked at her freaked her out. She turned back the way she came five times and every way she turned he was there. Finally, Jane had had enough. She got out of the car to confront this stalker. "What do you want?!" she yelled as she got out of the car. She noticed that no one was there. It was a confused nd tired. Jane sighed "I just want to go home." She got back in her car and went back the way she had just come. Suddenly, she saw the entrance. She didn't understand. She had just been down this way but Jane was so happy she didn't want to question it too much. She drove out of the cemetery and drove home and as she drove she realized it really was a special night.

Host: What really happened here? Did Jane see a ghost or was it just someone who worked at the cemetery? Then how do you explain the fact that when she got out of the car to confront the man he disappeared? What about the entrance? In all the confusion and excitement did she miss her salvation or did it suddenly appear out of nowhere? Now, is this story based on truth or did I just make it appear out of thin air?


	3. Story 3: The Nightmare

Host: Carol Kelly has been very stressed about some nightmares she's been having. She thinks seeing a doctor might help but wonders is science stronger than superstition?

The Nightmare

Dr. Quintin was in her office waiting for her next patient when the young woman came rushing in. "Doctor, I can't take this anymore!" said the young woman.

"Miss Kelly, sit down, please and calmly tell me what's wrong." Said the doctor

"It all started last week. I was having trouble sleeping and I bought a new sleep medication to help me. That's when I first had the dream. I was in this strange house I had never been to before. I was walking down a hall and I went into a bedroom. There was a man in the bed. He was a rather handsome man. I looked at him for a second and then I started feeling a lot of anger and resentment towards him. I'm not sure why then I took a pillow on the bed and I smothered him with it. He started to move and tried to scream but the more he did the harder I pushed down until he was lifeless. Then I woke up. " said Carol Kelly

"Miss Kelly, you say you've never seen the man before?" asked the doctor

"No. At least, I don't think so." Said Carol "though he did remind me of my brother."

"Have you had any other dreams about murder since then?" asked the doctor

" Yes. I've been having dreams ever since then about murdering various people in various ways. It's gotten that I've been to afraid to sleep because of it." Said Carol "And what's even more frightening is that the next day there would be a news report on someone who was murdered in the same way and they aren't but they look like people I know. "

"You haven't been sleeping?" asked the doctor

"I haven't slept in 3 days. I can't if I do someone else is going to get hurt." Said Carol

"Miss Kelly, they are just dreams they can't hurt you. Besides, dreams are very complicated a murder is not always a murder in a dream it means something else entirely. Is there something you've felt you've given up in your life?Perhaps, recently?" asked the doctor

" Actually, I was going to sail around the world but my mother got sick and died so I had to give up my dream and move home. I've been so busy I haven't had the chance to pursue the dream again. You think that's what is causing the dreams?" asked Carol

"Yes, I believe that's exactly what's happening and then the dream is still so intense inside you that you attribute them to news reports on TV. My suggestion is fill that void by going on that trip. Once you do the dreams will stop." Said the doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor." Said Carol

Carol left the doctor very relieved. She went home and booked the trip right away. She was so relaxed on the trip that she didn't have a single nightmare. A few weeks later she came back. Everything was fine. That night she went straight to sleep. She had a nightmare that she walked into an apartment. She walked into a bedroom and saw a couple in bed. She took a knife and stabbed them both. Everything went black after that. When Carol woke up she was laying on a bedroom floor. She thought she had rolled out of her bed in the middle of the night but when she got up to get in bed she felt something wet. She turned on the lamp and saw she wasn't in her room at all. She was in a strange bedroom and there was a dead couple covered in blood on the bed and she was covered in blood as well. "O my god! O my god!" said Carol in shock.

The End

Host: What really happened here? Did Carol's subconscious act out her horrific dreams? It's true that medication has caused people to talk, drive cars, and even sell things in their sleep. Is murder out of the realm of possibility? Or is there another explanation? If so, what is it? Now the real question: Is this story true or did I just dream it up?


	4. Story 4: The Power of Love

Host: Love is a very powerful thing. Brenda and John have been together for a while now but their love is about to be put to the ultimate test.

The Power of Love

Brenda and John were the closest couple anyone knew and they were only 17. They spent every second they could together in school and outside of school doing what every couple did. This particular night was special because it was their six month anniversary . John showed up at the movie theatre before Brenda. He had the perfect plan. He was taking her to the movie, then dinner, and dancing. Brenda only thought they were going to a movie and he knew she was a little disappointed because of that. He couldn't wait to surprise her but one hour passed and then another and Brenda still hadn't shown up. John was getting very concerned Brenda was never late and he knew that she'd call if she was. She also knew he hated being stood up. It's why he had broken up with his last girlfriend Sheila. Although, if he was honest with himself it wasn't the only reason. She was also extremely jealous and protective of their relationship. On top of that she was also a snobby, self centered, rich daddy's girl who got anything she wanted and that made him sick to think about. After a while he decided to go find Brenda. He walked towards her house and when he got there he saw the police surrounding the place. He went up to one of the officers to find out what had happened. "Excuse me? What's going on here?" asked John

"A young lady was stabbed. We don't know anything aside from that." Said the officer

John got closer to the scene and saw Brenda was the one of the ground "Brenda!"

"You know her?" asked the officer

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. She was supposed me meet me three hours ago for a date and never showed up. I guess, I know why now." Said John

"I'm sorry for your loss. We will do everything we can to find out who did this but honestly with no witnesses it's going to be very difficult." Said the officer

John nodded and went home. He had no idea what to do. He just wished someone could tell him something. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"John." Said the voice on the other end

"Brenda?" asked John who was very confused

"She killed me, John." Said Brenda

"She? Who is she?" asked John

"Sheila. " said Brenda

"Sheila? My ex Sheila? She always was jealous of us and when we broke up she said she'd get back at me any way she could. Don't worry, Brenda. I'll take care of this." Said John.

John called the police and let them know what happened. Sheila was arrested and confessed to the entire thing. A few months later John met another girl. In an odd coincidence her name was Brenda and she looked just like the Brenda he lost. So, on their six month anniversary he took her to a movie, dinner, and then dancing.

The End

Host: What really happened here? Did Brenda really reach John from beyond the grave? Perhaps the lines of the phone were crossed and it was another Brenda trying to reach another John? Then how do you explain Sheila's confession? Is this story of a phone call from beyond true or did a writer just phone this in?


	5. Story 5: Lisa and Julie

Host: Sisters have a special bond but for Lisa and Julie Campbell could that bond surpass anything. Even death?

Story #5: Lisa and Julie

My daughters, Julie and Lisa, were as close as two people could be growing up. They were twins and best friends. They did everything together. It's why the night of their sweet sixteen was so terrible. The girls had gone out to the movies earlier that evening so my husband and I decorated the house while they were gone with the help of their friends and the rest of the family, of course. We had told the girls we were having a quiet family dinner like we did every year on their birthday so they had no idea that this party was in their future. Of course we had no idea what was in our future.

Hour after hour went by and it was getting rather late. I was really getting worried. Lisa burst open the door and we turned on the lights and were about to shout surprise when I noticed something was very wrong. "Lisa, what's wrong? Where's Julie?" I asked

"We were driving back from the movie and this car just came out of nowhere and hit us! " Lisa yelled through tears. "Julie's airbag wouldn'd deploy, Mom!"

I hugged Lisa to try and calm her down. It was the worst tragedy our family had ever been through.

After a few months things went back to normal though I knew they would never be quite the same without Julie. Lisa was taking Julie's death harder than anyone else in fact as time went on she acted as if nothing had happened. First it was the way she talked about her sister but then I started hearing her talk to someone in her room and when I went in and asked her who she was talking to she'd say. "O, it's just Julie."

My husband Jerry and I didn't know what else to do so we called in a specialist. Dr. Joyce. She came over one Sunday when we were having family day. Just a little tradition passed on from my family. Every Sunday we'd spend time together watching TV, playing board games, or just talking. That day it was about the board games. Lisa was in the middle of her turn in scrabble when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I said. When I answered the door I was greeted by a friendly looking woman.

"I'm Dr. Emily Joyce. You must be Sally Campbell." Said Dr. Joyce

"Come on in, Doctor. Please." I said moving out of the way to let the doctor in.

"Lisa, This is Dr. Joyce, she wants to talk to you about Julie." I said

"What about Julie?" Lisa asked

"Well, you aren't handling her passing very well, Dear." My husband chimed in

"I'm handling it just fine!" said Lisa who stomped up to her room.

"I'll talk to her." Said Dr. Joyce

Dr. Joyce went up to Lisa's room and my husband and I were left alone helpless to do anything.

The rest of this story was told to me by Dr. Joyce later and I'm still not sure I believe it. According to her everything was normal at first. She knocked on Lisa's door and Lisa let her into the bedroom.

"I'm not crazy." Said Lisa

"I know. No one thinks you're crazy. We're just concerned because you are almost seventeen and you act as if your sister is here." Said Dr. Joyce

"Julie is here. She just wasn't downstairs because she hates board games. Didn't you hear her say hello when you came in?" asked Lisa gesturing to an empty space on the bed

"I'm sorry. I didn't. " said Dr. Joyce "Hello, Julie. It's nice to meet you." Holding out a hand for Julie to shake. Dr. Joyce's hand felt very cold suddenly and then the cold feeling went away just as suddenly.

"So, what do you and your sister talk about?" Dr. Joyce asked trying to humor Lisa

"All sorts of things. Movies, TV, boys. Sometimes we argue about sports vs theatre… she wanted to be an actress on TV and I'm thinking of being a sports writer. But like I said it's mostly about boys. We also talk about how much we miss her. Mom and Dad especially. I wish the rest of them could see her the way I do." Said Lisa

"You do realize that your sister has passed on, don't you?" asked Dr. Joyce

"Of course, I'm not an idiot. I know she's said but she hasn't passed on as you put it. She hasn't gotten her door yet." Said Lisa

"Her door?" asked Dr. Joyce

"The door to the afterlife. She hasn't gotten hers yet." Said Lisa

"Well, perhaps if you let her go she will get it." Said Dr. Joyce

"No. She doesn't want to leave without me." Said Lisa

"You two are close?" asked Dr. Joyce

" Yes. Been best friends forever." Said Lisa

"I see. I wouldn' t want my best friend either." Said Dr. Joyce"Hey, do you mind if I get a picture of the two of you. If you, guys don't mind." Said Dr. Joyce. I supposed she did that to prove to Lisa that even though she thought she saw Julie no one was there.

"I don't." said Lisa "Do you, Julie?" she asked no one in particular. "It's fine." She said to Dr. Joyce. Then Dr. Joyce took the picture. Then took a couple of more to follow.

"Thank you, girls. That was perfect." Said Dr. Joyce

After about an hour Dr. Joyce left and it was two weeks before we heard from her again. The day we did hear from her she came right over. She seemed a little anxious about something. "Mr and Mrs. Campbell, the pictures I took of your daughter just came back. Look!" she said taking the pictures out of the photo envelope. Each one had Lisa and Julie standing next to each other in different poses. I couldn't believe it.

The End

Host: What really happened here? Was the ghost of Julie really in those pictures or were those double exposers with a picture of Julie in them previously. It was later discovered that the Campbells bought that camera for Dr. Joyce to use after Julie's death so how could her picture be in it. Now, the real question: Is this story true or did we just develop a lie?


	6. Results

Host: Now, it's time to see how well you can tell fact from fiction:

What did you think of the story about the psychic who predicted the young woman's love life… Did you think this was true? You're right it is.

Prediction: FACT

What about the one about the terrifying experience in the cemetery? Does it sound too eerie to be true? Well, maybe but this story is True.

Cemetery: FACT

What about the story about the girl with the killer nightmares? Think I may have dreamed this up? You're right I did.

The Nightmare: FICTION

What about the story of the phone call from beyond? Have you heard a story like this before? Perhaps… but I made this one up.

The Power of Love: FICTION

What about the story of the girl who refused to let go of the memory of her sister? Too good to be true? You're right it is.

Lisa and Julie:FICTION

So, how did you do? Did you see through the deception or was the truth just a little too beyond belief?


End file.
